


[无CP]弥尔顿的情人

by elvanyi



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23002156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvanyi/pseuds/elvanyi
Summary: 老干部茶话会。
Kudos: 5





	[无CP]弥尔顿的情人

亚茨拉斐尔向来喜欢阅读，阅读和美食一样会给他平淡无奇的下凡生活增添些许乐趣。

作为一个天使他其实应该恪尽本分——上帝的喉舌是不该令人感觉“有趣”的，毕竟这种状态极其不端庄、亦不郑重，会让他的顶头上司颜面尽失；然而在另一方面，作为一位没有“时间”概念的超凡存在体，亚茨拉斐尔却沉浸在一种宛如西西弗斯的责罚一般的痛苦折磨中。

于是乎作为聊胜于无的抵抗，这位年龄奔向五位数的天使开始阅读只有几千年历史的人类所撰写的各类文学典籍。

人类这个渺小的种族总带着令天使讶异的创造力和想象力。

过去的选择不多，如《伊利亚特》、《埃涅阿斯》之类的大部头固然值得一读，但对于纵观整个人类历史的个体来说，作品其中包含的捏造与夸大的部分总会使亚茨拉斐尔感到一丝丝微妙的尴尬。

时间推进到16世纪，文艺作品变得丰富不谈、连可供选择的书目种类也多了起来。

而在近现代文化艺术爆棚的创作潮流中，天使最喜欢阅读的还是那些带着 “叛逆”精神的作品。

今天早上伦敦的上空依旧云霭沉沉，天使正在他那间小小的旧书店里忙碌不停，近期收购来的好多旧书都需要进行整理。

随着电子科技的发展，人类的阅读方式早已进化成了使用APP或者KINDLE阅览电子图书，然而还是会有那么一小撮人在顽固地坚持购买纸质书，企图与时代的洪流相抗衡。

所以这也是亚茨拉斐尔的旧书店屹立一百多年还能不倒闭的原因。

“我很忙，克劳利，别打扰我，”天使捧着一摞厚厚的线装本，从比他脑袋还高的书山后面探出小半张脸看着优哉优哉在店里闲晃的恶魔，“今天下午会有个大客户光顾，他上星期从我这里一次性订购了二百多套初版签名本，我必须要在午饭前把它们都打包整理好。”

“如果不是在早饭的时候强行要溜达去八个街区外的松饼店排一个多小时的队就为了吃上一口网红松饼的话，这个点儿你应该已经完成所有的打包工作了。”克劳利反唇相讥道。

他的话精准地戳中了天使的痛处。总是为口腹之欲耽误要紧事的亚茨拉斐尔一时间无言以对——要知道，“暴食”可是七宗罪之一呀，当然，他目前的食量还远远没有够上暴食的级别。

“麻烦你让一让。”略感颜面受损的天使没好气地轻轻撞了一下恶魔的肩膀以示微弱的愤懑，毕竟好脾气的他做不出更出格的事了。

“喂！”克劳利非常配合表演地装出被他撞了一个趔趄的样子，“话说回来，你的大客户订的是什么书？”

他恶劣地从亚茨拉斐尔手捧书堆的半山腰当中抽出一本，然后用一根手指抵住其余摇摇欲坠的书本：“哦吼，《失乐园》。”

恶魔饶有兴趣地抖开古籍的硬皮封面，看到书本扉页泛黄的白纸上用漂亮的花体签了两行小字：

致吾友亚茨拉斐尔：没有您的帮助我不可能独自完成此书的创作，希望拙作能令您满意。

您诚挚的 约翰·弥尔顿

“你挺能耐的嘛，居然把人家送给你的特殊签名本卖掉了。”克劳利松开手指、听到书籍哗啦啦倒塌了下来，瞬间就将小个子的天使淹没了，“看来天使也不总是那么有良心的。”

天使坐在散乱的古旧书籍中揉了揉被书角磕红的额头，辩解道：“不是这样的，当初这本书因为涉及到妄议敏感的时政话题、刚出印刷厂就被勒令停止上架了，是我自掏腰包买下全部五百套初版。”

他翻了翻手头所有《失乐园》第一册的扉页，发现上面无一例外都写了一模一样的话，于是喃喃自语：“约翰还真是……”

一刻钟以后，在亚茨拉斐尔的敦促下，克劳利不情不愿地帮忙一起收拾打包完毕了待销的书籍，现下两人已经坐在茶桌旁边喝马黛茶边吃蔓越莓司康饼了。

“总觉得司康和马黛茶不太配，”恶魔说，“下次提早告诉我，我来之前先飞去布宜诺斯艾利斯买点阿尔法霍尔斯回来。”

“我不喜欢糖霜那么厚的甜食，”天使拒绝，“你想说什么就直说吧，我知道你有问题想问我。”

克劳利装腔作势地捏起骨瓷茶杯的耳柄嘬了一口马黛茶，他的一边眉毛在热茶的雾气后面挑了挑，随即慢悠悠地发问：“所以三界盛传的有一位天使帮助约翰·弥尔顿完成了那部大逆不道的著作之事并非空穴来风喽？”

亚茨拉斐尔学样似地跟着喝了一小口茶：“不是以讹传讹，他们所提及的天使就是我。”

他回答的时候看起来相当镇定和从容，这很反常，因为人人都知道这位天使非常谨小慎微。

克劳利像听到什么精彩的事情一般哈哈大笑起来。

“真有你的，”恶魔甚至开心地鼓起了掌，“瞧瞧《失乐园》里的那些遣词造句——‘与其在天堂为奴，不如在地狱为主。’这居然是在一位天使的教唆下写出的！亚茨拉斐尔，你真是个让人惊讶的邪恶的小东西，有时你做出的事连我这个恶魔都自叹弗如。”

“我只是把自己在伊甸园的见闻告诉了约翰而已，”天使放下茶碟，他的手有一丝细不可查的颤抖，“我可没让他这么写……”

“你是怎么和他说的并不重要，重要的是他最后是怎么做的，”恶魔顿了顿，嘴角扯出一条幸灾乐祸的弧度，“有句话怎么说来着？亲爱的，你摊上大事儿了。”

过了半天他终于笑够了，转而用那双黄澄澄的竖瞳盯着把脸埋在手掌中懊恼不已的天使：“我还能再问个问题吗？”

“不能。”亚茨拉斐尔郁闷的声音从手指缝里漏了出来。

“你和你的约翰是什么关系？”克劳利无视了他的回绝，继续八卦道。

“我现在宁可自己从没和他认识过……”

“是不是也像传闻中所说，他秉烛夜书、你红袖添香？”

“克劳利！”天使尖叫道，他倏地抬起头、整张脸都涨红了，“你给我闭嘴啊！”

“哈哈，原来又是真的！”恶魔再一次捂住笑得抽筋的肚子，“我的撒旦啊！太雷了，亚茨拉斐尔，雷得我外焦里嫩。不过我现在怀疑每个会爆料的人上辈子都是知道内幕的折翼天使。”

天使已经放弃抵抗，他看上去都快要哭出来了：“你笑够了就赶紧把嘴缝住，这件事如果给上头知道了，我恐怕也会变成折翼天使了。”

“最后一个问题。”恶魔不依不饶。

被抽走精气神的亚茨拉斐尔无奈地点了点头。

“告诉我为什么。”克劳利敛起笑容。只要不笑的话他的脸上就会充满深不可测的神情，“你到底是怎么想的？亚茨拉斐尔，我必须知道。”

天使沉默了良久、再度开口时已恢复了之前那种侃侃而谈的从容。

他并没有正面回复恶魔的问题，仅仅用平和而深沉的语调缓缓叙述：“我告诉约翰·弥尔顿，一个睿智的人应当学着接纳每一种信仰。这不是我该传递的东西，但我还是说了。

“每一种信仰都会使你成为一个独一无二的人。然而一旦当你呼吸了第二口自由的空气之后，你就必然会反叛一种信仰，因为“反叛”和“呼吸”一样，都是活着的基本要素。

“克劳利，还记得吗，我曾一度极其喜欢的那位东方的作家说过的一句话——‘凡是伟大的，都是叛逆的。’”

天使看着恶魔，他浅蓝色的眼睛在昏暗的旧书店里熠熠发亮。

过了好一会儿，恶魔低下头轻轻笑了起来。

“看吧，”克劳利说，“果然我俩才是最合拍的。”

（完）


End file.
